


Bloody Starsky - Starsky from Bloodbath

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Fanart: Starsky, based on the episode BloodbathCharcoal pencils & soft pastels drawing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bloody Starsky - Starsky from Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all that blood but I wanted to do something for Halloween
> 
> Also posted [HERE](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/188565175231/bloody-starsky-based-on-bloodbath-charcoal) and [HQ HERE](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/onnakarot/85384216/5235/5235_original.png)


End file.
